This invention relates to an apparatus for recording and reproducing a caption signal and in particular, to an apparatus for recording and reproducing used in a video tape recorder (hereinafter, referred to as a VTR) system, wherein the caption character signal (hereinafter, called a caption signal, for short) is recorded and reproduced on and from an audio track of the video cassette tape.
In a conventional VTR system, a video head included in an expensive caption editor is used for recording the caption signal on the video tape. If, however, the caption signal is recorded by the video head on the video track of the video tape, it is impossible to erase the caption signal later on.